Over Your Shoulder
by AlisonLydon
Summary: Drake finds a missing piece. Please read and review.
1. Worth a Thousand Words

**Over Your Shoulder **

**A Drake & Josh fan-fic**

**A short story by Alison Lydon**

**Lead characters:**

**Drake Parker & Josh Nichols**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. No copyright infringement is**

**intended.**

**Chapter 1**

**Worth a Thousand Words**

**Upstate New York**

**Winter **

The room was cold as the teenage girl with the sparkling caramel colored eyes stood

up on her tip-toes to turn up the thermostat. She wore her sky-blue polo shirt a size too

small because she liked the shirts to fit snug and so the boys could see her tattoo of a

rose on the small of her back that had green ink for the stem and red for the actual

flower petals. Her mother hated how she dressed. She said it wasn't becoming to a

lady.

Whatever. She was probably jealous because she couldn't fit into a size two hip

hugger jean. Her dresser was a complete mess. Deodorant, guitar picks, lipsticks in

various colors, and more perfume bottles then you could shake a stick at. It was here

nestled between the bottle of Chanel Chance and Dolce & Gabbanna Blue that her

chrome slim lined cell phone rang.

Would it be Eddie? Christopher? Maybe, Bobby.

"Oh, it's you Leticia."

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend, Denise?"

"Sorry. I thought it was one of the guys." She scrunched her nose in the mirror glad that

her freckles were finally fading. She didn't know if it was the lemon juice or the fading

cream she bought at Sephora, but either way she was releaved. Denise took her

history book off her bed and threw it next to her navy blue Jansport backpack. Who

needed to study for a test when they looked this hot?

"Which one is it this time? I lost count after Tony at the Spring Fling."

"He was _ages_ ago."

"Denise!" A older woman called from upstairs.

"Your mom sounds pissed."

"She always is. I'll talk to you later, Leticia."

"See ya."

There was always something magical about having a best friend since Kindergarten.

Denise Roberts and Leticia Robbins (same homeroom every year!) went through

many good and bad times together. She would have died without her best friend.

"Mother, I was on the phone with Leticia."

Mrs. Roberts was a rather plain looking woman with thin whisps of blonde hair that she

always wore in a ponytail and whose wardrobe mainly consisted of three colors: black,

white, and beige.

"If you are done with my medical encyclopedia put it back on top of the closet shelf."

Her mother screamed at her to get off the phone just so she could put a book back in

her closet? How lame could this woman possibly get?

Whatever.

"Fine." She was finished reading up on 'depression' anyway.

The doorbell rang, probably another UPS delivery of mother's tres tacky faux

collectibles from the cheapo television shopping channel. The curio cabinet in the

living room was full of ugly glass birds, baskets, and bells. Her mother thought it was

art.

Denise thought it was embarrassing.

She hated being only 5'3" and wished she had her leather boots on with the small

spiked heel that her mother thought was going to send her straight to Hell. Denise

wasn't paying attention when the box from Bloomingdale's spilled all over the closet

floor. She picked up a stack of tax forms and put them back in the box only to notice

something sticking to the back of a manila envelope. It was a photograph of two five

month old babies. She recognized herself as this picture in a neatly cut down the

middle form was in her baby book, but she had no idea who the other baby was. Days

that you find out life changing secrets start off like any other day, the day was cloudy

and the wind chill was minus –10, the room was silent that Denise could hear her own

shallow breathing and her heart start to beat rapidly. She turned over the picture and

written in her mother's neat, prim and proper award winning penmanship cursive were

the names from a finely pointed black Cross pen:

_Denise & Drake Parker, 1986_

"Denise and Drake Parker?"

_Brother? I have a brother named Drake---and my REAL last name is Parker? What _

_in __the Fuck? _

Denise decided to open up the manila envelope. Her life was in this damn

Bloomingdale's box.

_Audrey Parker_

_Dennis Parker_

_San Diego, California_

They kept the son. Naturally, boys were more fricking valuable of course.

Denise who was never one to show her emotions let one solid tear fall down her

cheek.

Holy Shit. Her mother wasn't really her mother (that explained a lot right there!), her

father who lived in Miami wasn't really her father who left the family when she was ten

years old.

And most importantly she had a brother. And not just a brother, a twin brother.---Only

one thing mattered to Denise Roberts---Denise Parker---she wasn't quite sure how

she felt---she had to go to San Diego, California and find him.


	2. CalifornIA

**Chapter 2**

**Californ-I-A**

**San Diego, California**

**One month later**

Drake was working on his 'D' average by laying on the sofa and eating the last bag of

nacho cheese chips while channel surfing on the family television in the living room.

Josh walked in carrying a big white posterboard and a new package of magic

markers.

"This is what you are going to do today on a Saturday?" Josh rolled as eyes as he

spread out his project on the dinner table.

"Yes, and I'm still not done."

"Why are you so lazy, Drake?"

"Why do you keep on bugging me, Josh?"

"I'm not. I have to work on my map of Germany for history class."

"Calvert said that is not due for another month and you're working on it now?"

"Uh—yeah. That's what you are _supposed_ to do. You probably don't have your country

picked out yet."

Drake turned up the television volume from the remote.

"Josh, this is the living room. Do your homework upstairs and leave me alone."

"Fine! Boy someone is extra grouchy today." Josh huffed as he picked up everything

off the table and headed upstairs as Drake paid no mind to him. He knew just staring

blankly at the television screen would piss his brother off. Drake felt bad for sending

Josh upstairs five minutes later because he had to get off this comfortable sofa and

get his own Mocha Cola. He hated doing anything on Saturday's with the exception of

two things. One playing with his band and two going on a date with a beautiful girl, both

of those came later. Right now, he should be still in bed if it weren't for Megan who put

tons of maple syrup in both he and Josh's beds as they slept last night. And would you

still believe—Audrey and Walter still didn't yell at her? How could this have been Drake

and Josh's fault? The evidence was there. She must have had 'something' on their

parents.

it was the only thing that made sense.

The phone rang while Drake took a can of soda out of the refridgerator.

_Unknown Name, Unknown Number _was displayed on the caller I.D.

You never know who it could be and besides Audrey purchased a telemarketer

blocker at Radio Shack so it couldn't have been an unwanted solicitation call.

Drake picked up the phone, "Hello?"

There was breathing on the other end. But not a man's heavy breathing. More like the

breathing of someone who was afraid to talk.

"Is this you, Patty?" Drake put the can down on the counter, "I—"

The person hung up. He was going to have talk to her at lunch on Monday and maybe

ask her out if Erica from tonight didn't turn out to be 'a monther'.

"What's your problem?" Josh came downstairs. He needed a glass of juice as his

throat was dry.

"Nothing. Patty from my math class called me, but hung up. I don't know why she's so

shy. I'm Drake."

"I can't believe how big your ego is."

A little humility would do his brother good Josh thought as he grabbed a glass out from

the dish rack.

"That's not the only thing-----ssh!"

"What is it?"

"I hear Megan. I think we should put maple syrup in HER bed." Drake whispered

"Why? We'll only get in trouble. Like we did this morning when we didn't do anything.

We almost got grounded…and I have a date with Mindy tonight. Thank you very much."

"I heard you, you Boobs!" Megan came in carrying a box.

"What's in the box?" Josh asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. It was probably

something that was going to zap his bottom in the middle of the night.

"I don't know. It's for you, Drake."

Megan didn't have time to bother her brothers at the moment. Her mom was going to

buy her a new pair of boots before oboe practice and she wanted to get a pair of

powder blue ones with the fringe on the sides.

"What did you order?"

"Nothing."

There was no return address and the postmark had Des Moines, Iowa printed on it.

"You shouldn't open a box from a stranger. What if a bomb is inside?"

"Calm down, Josh. I'm sure a bomb is not inside the box." Drake grabbed a steak

knife from the kitchen drawer to open up the mystery package.

"Holy snot! Josh! It's a bunch of single EP's from The Beatles and The Stones—as

well as the rare Zero Gravity at Madison Square Garden bootleg CD."

There was an invoice on the package from Morton's Music but no return address or

information on the sender.

"Looks you have a secret admirer." Josh rolled his eyes, even though he was a one-

woman-man and loved Mindy, he was still jealous of these seemingly good things that

_always _happened to Drake.

"I bet that was Patty. She probably wanted to ask if I checked the mail yet, but was too

shy. I think I'm going to cancel my date with Erica and see if Patty wants to go the

Premiere. You'll leave me two tickets won't you?"

"God forbid you pay, Drake. But, Patty seems like a nice girl so I will."

"You're so cute when you get flustered, Josh. Well, I'm going upstairs to play my music

goodies! Looks like you can do your homework downstairs after all."

Josh growled as he pointed to his head, "HEADACHES!"


	3. A Crumbled Piece of Paper

**Chapter 3**

**A Crumbled Piece of Paper**

**Two weeks later**

Few things in this world made Drake Parker happy. One was a hot chick or two on his

arm. Two was being able to play his music with his band. It made the five days in school

almost bearable, but then that went back to the pretty girls there. And the third was every

other week when he stood Jim Barber's office who owned Soily's coffeehouse slash

club to collect his earnings for another weekend gig well done.

"Here ya go, Parker." The middle-aged man in his forties with the receding hairline said

to him as he handed him a white legal sized envelope.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Drake didn't need to open the envelope. He knew he earned two

hundred dollars. "I'll see you on Friday." Drake said turning away as he folded the

envelope to put in his inside jacket pocket.

"Wait, I forgot," Barber opened up his top side desk drawer and handed Drake a piece

of crumbled up paper, "When Holly was cleaning she found this."

Drake didn't put it in his pocket for some odd reason he felt compelled to open it right in

front of owner of the club who signed his checks. The paper smelled of perfume.

_Dear Drake,_

That was crossed out with a thin brown crayon type pencil.

_Drake,_

_I---_

A big brown 'X' placed over that.

_Dr—_

A smaller brown 'X' was placed beneath that.

"Probably from one your fans."

"Probably." Drake replied monotone.

He wasn't so sure. Patty from school didn't send him that package and she wasn't the

one who was still calling the house and hanging up. Although, they did go out a couple

of times, and she was beautiful, she wasn't part of this mystery.

Drake folded the note and put it in his back jeans pocket. Maybe, he had a stalker?

There was girl in one of the mean cliques called "Katie the Killer" because she dressed

in all Goth and she did seem to stare at him a few times when they were in detention

together. He got his detention for sleeping in Mrs. Hafer's class whereas Katie told the

girl's phys.ed. teacher to "fuck off".

Still, he wasn't sure. Drake was never one much to Josh's dismay to "talk over things"—

so even though he was tempted to ask Barber if Holly caught a glimpse of the person

who wrote this attempted piece of correspondence. He chose not to.

Drake didn't look back as there was no more to be said on the matter.

Not to Jim Barber owner of Soily's anyway.

It was a mix of relief and dread all at the same time when Drake saw Josh having a fight

with the Coca-Cola machine that was near the payphones.

"Who's winning?" Drake enquired

"I gave it a dollar and twenty-five cents. Where is my soda?" Josh kept hitting all of the

buttons.

"Here. Let me try. What did you want, a Coke?"

"No—a Diet Coke."

"Right." Drake lightly punched the Diet Coke button and the 16oz bottle came out of the

machine.

"Aww, come on! Are you superhuman now?" Josh went to get his soda. He was banging

this machine for ten minutes and Drake walks by, hits the button and the soda magically

comes out?

It figures.

"No. Just relaxed. Good things happen to you when you relax." Drake said putting his

own money in the machine to get a soda.

"So you've said."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Just thought I'd say hey. So—hey."

"Hey. Are you having problems with Mindy?"

"No. I wouldn't be this calm, bro."

"True."

Drake wondered if he should talk to Josh about this mystery? Nah. Josh was not a calm

sort. He liked to have fights with soda machines that wouldn't cooperate.

"I need to go to the mall and pick up a new tie. Do you want to help me pick one out?"

Drake laughed as he put the cap back on his soda, "That's not my idea of a fun time.

Why do you need a new tie?"

"I'm going to take Mindy to a fancy restaurant next week. And I want to look extra nice."

"Well, I'm going home. I hope you don't need a ride."

Drake had a used maroon colored 1977 Trans Am. Walter and Audrey helped him with

the insurance. It was a cool car and all the women seemed to like it. And that was the

whole point. Whereas Josh had Audrey's safe 1988 beige colored VW Jetta.

"No, I'm walking today."

Drake and Josh walked out of Soily's as the camera clicked from the entrance way to

the 'she's' and 'he's' rooms.

_He was beautiful._


	4. Shivers

**Chapter 4**

**Shivers**

**3 days later**

Drake tossed and turned in his bed once more. He couldn't get comfortable and it

didn't help matters any that Josh's nose was blocked and was snoring at a loud

volume. His brother sounded like a cat when someone steps on its tail. He felt _weird._

There was no other way to describe it. Every so often for reasons that he chalked up to

just not being able to "shut off" his mind completely and go into slumber his body would

feel strange. Like he wanted to run, but didn't know where to. He used to have these

feelings quite a great deal when he was little, but he never told anyone. Not even his

mother. The only good thing about going to the doctor was seeing the pretty nurse who

gave him a grape Charms lollipop after his check ups.

Something was _wrong_, but he didn't know what it could be. Megan was her usual

prankster self, Josh was his usual nerdy self, and Audrey and Walter were the same as

they always were.

Did it have to do with Dennis Parker? Who left the family to go shack up with his slutty

mistress in Arizona when he was ten years old. There was never a card, a letter, a

phone call, or any form of contact. Which was fine by Drake as he hated the son of a

bitch. But he had a feeling that Megan would like to hear from him again. And Audrey?

She was already in her new second-chance life with Walter—and Dennis Parker was

ancient history.

"What's the matter with you?" Josh called out, "You're driving me crazy with that tossing

and turning, Drake!"

"Me? You are the one constantly snoring, Josh!"

"Do you have to keep banging your pillows? I hate the rustling sound."

"No. I can choose to do this instead." Drake threw the pillows at his brother where

they hit him as if they were missiles falling down in a cornfield.

"Hey! Guess what? I'm keeping your pillows!"

"Guess what, Josh? I could care less. Goodnight!"

Drake put the covers over his head and rested his head on the flat mattress but could

not sleep.

In a sleazy and cheap bare bones motel room Denise Roberts paced the worn

avocado green colored shag carpeting. Her bare feet were cold and she was glad that

there was something covering the floor. The rest of her body was hot though and she

always chose to sleep in her form fitting tank tops and her checkered cotton sleeping

pants. This combination was pink and purple.

She went over to the dresser to pick up the photographs of Drake and his band

performing at Soily's. Not only was he extremely good looking as she knew he'd be,

but he was also very talented. Her money was running out and Denise knew she only

had two choices either face her fears and meet her brother or go back to New York

and get the grounding of her life.

Denise Roberts was always a confident person, she rarely cried, or showed emotion—

but she was scared to death. What if Drake hated her? Resented her? Blamed her?

She couldn't live if he hated her.

It was a risk. She stroked his face in the photograph and didn't know what to do. She

probably wouldn't know until the last minute.

"Ow," she muttered to herself looking down on the floor. "Don't the maids clean up

around here?"Denise picked up a piece of hard plastic that was probably here since

Clinton was President and tossed it in the small yellow wastebasket.

**Denise's fantasy**

The air was crisp as it always was in autumn in the Northeast. She sat on the cold

cinderblock stairwell of her school waiting for her ride.

All of the girls thought he was cute and some of the boys hated him for being so

popular and wanted to beat him up. But only she could be in this fantasy.

The Trans Am pulled up to the old red brick building and Denise jumped up to run to

the car.

"Hey, Drake."

"Hey, Denise."

The CD was blasting good old-fashioned proper rock and roll.

"Why do you insist on driving out all this way? If you took a plane…."

"If I took a plane, I wouldn't be able to drive my own car. And besides I have those gigs

in Boston soon."

"Then you have to turn around and drive all the way back to San Diego."

"I was thinking about that," he turned the CD player that was playing The Who's _Behind _

_Blue Eyes_ off, "I might get an apartment outside of New York City…or maybe the

Jersey side where it's cheaper."

Denise's eyes widened with joy.

"Really? Then we'd only be like an hour away!"

"I know and I can make sure you don't go out with any guys I don't approve of."

"And I'll make sure you won't go out with any tramps."

"Touche."

Drake smiled as they drove on to an unknown destination.

**End fantasy**

Denise sat on the foot of the musty motel bed and sighed and contemplated the

biggest decision of her young life to date. Should she meet her brother and hope that

he'd want to get to know her or should she just go back home and ponder what might

have been?

She laid on top of the bed and turned off the light—but could not sleep.


	5. Familiar Lines Part One

**Chapter 5 **

**Familiar Lines**

**Part One **

**The very next day**

"No, no, no—you gotta go!" Drake said entering his room upon seeing the sight of Josh

checking his daily emails.

"Why?" Josh didn't look up to see Drake grab a black hooded sweatshirt off the dusty

rose toned colored sofa.

"Don't you want to go to the antique fair with Mom and Dad?"

Megan was at a friend's house.

Josh stopped typing long enough to see Drake put the sweatshirt on over his head and

went over to his array of aftershave bottles.

"Oh—whom did you invite over?"

"Lucy. We're going to finish our wrestling match but this time I have a few tricks up my

sleeve."

"Need I remind you the last time you guys did that? You broke the door in here and

totally trashed the living room."

Not to mention almost ruin the evening with Mindy and her parents, but Josh didn't want

to bring that up. Besides it all worked well in the end.

"No, I don't need you to remind me—I had to give Mom and Dad two of my paychecks to

cover the damage—besides if it all goes well—well you're a guy, Josh—fill in the

blanks."

"Oh, Eww."

Couldn't Drake ever find a meaningful person? Sure Lucy was nice and had a good

personality with a flair for sports and rough housing due to being the only girl in her

family, but she was just another conquest for his brother.

How sad it all was to the one brother that had found his romantic soulmate at an early

age.

"Four spritzes will do."

"It smells like a cologne factory in here—Less is more, Drake."

"Josh, I know that," Drake smiled a little, "I'm just trying to get Lucy in the mood. So

please go away."

"Not because you said 'please', but you forgot I have my own plans." Josh stood up and

went to get his denim jacket that was on his bed.

"Oh—the Creature."

"STOP calling Mindy names."

"Sorry—I don't like her. And you are already aware that she's not exactly fond of me

either."

"I just want peace."

Drake didn't want to fight with his brother over the uptight and quite frankly borderline

crazy Mindy Crenshaw. As long as she made Josh happy then that is all that really

counted.

"See ya, Josh." Drake would have fixed his hair, but after looking in the mirror he knew

that it was _perfect_ like it always was and there was no need.

"Later, bro."

There was nothing left for Drake to but play a little guitar while waiting for Lucy to come

over.

Denise sighed as she tried to force down a small cup of coffee at a local diner. Her best

friend Leticia was being unfair and was sick of lying to her mother. All she had to do

was mail a pre-addressed and written once-a-week postcard so that she wouldn't worry

and it would give the impression that she was still in New York State.

This wasn't something she wanted to be rushed on. It was difficult enough just being in

San Diego and doing sneaky things like phoning the house and hanging up.

Friends were supposed to stick by you. If Leticia even thought of telling her mother

about any of this it would make meeting Drake impossible.

"Would you like anything else, Miss?" asked her waiter, an older gentleman with salt and

pepper hair.

"No thanks, just the check. Please."

Drake jumped up when he realized he fell asleep on the sofa his acoustic guitar still

strapped to his body. He was out like a light for an hour. Shit. He hoped he didn't miss

Lucy. Rather than pick up the telephone he just rested his guitar on Josh's bed and ran

down the stairs.

Oh-oh. He was going to have to pile on the charm as Lucy was leaving his house. There

was no time to waste.

"Hey, babe."

She stopped in her tracks but did not turn around. There was a light rain and she was

grateful for the hood on her pink sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry. I just fell asleep."

She walked a little more.

"Lucy, I think I can make it worth your wile if you turn around. I'll be more than willing to let

you pin me to the floor," Drake touched her shoulder and was ready to spin Lucy around

for a kiss.

Drake was taken aback.

What in the Hell?

"I'll go." Denise swallowed the lump that was in her throat.

"No. You can come in. If you want to?"

"I'd like that."

It didn't need to be said. They were the female and male versions of each other. It was

obvious as a three year old in a room full of candy. Sometimes things didn't need to be

said. Except for one thing.

"What's your name?"

"Denise P-," she paused because it wasn't really and she was too young to remember

when it was, "Roberts."

"You're the mystery girl," She was almost afraid to walk in the nice middle class house.

"Come in. No one is home. Thanks for the CD's, Denise."

"You're welcome, Drake."

There was a blinking red numerical display to indicate that there was indeed a

message from Lucy stating that she couldn't come over because one of her brother's

was in the emergency room decided to do something stupid with duct tape and her

parents wanted her there.

But Drake Parker did not notice. He briefly forgot about the devious Megan when his

brain joyously thought—

_I have a sister!_

_Author's Note: To be continued…_


	6. Familiar Lines Part Two

**Chapter 6 **

**Familiar Lines **

**Part Two**

**Right where we left off**

It seemed rather natural just like the act of breathing. Other people would have

questioned what was happening and some would have fought it tooth and nail without

the slightest bit of acceptance, but Drake Parker was an outside-the-box kind of guy.

Besides whatever the story was it wasn't the fault of the beautiful girl standing in the

kitchen. And Drake was always keen on a beautiful girl.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah—a beer."

Drake figured what the heck they both could use one and his parents wouldn't be

home for a few hours later especially if Audrey wanted to go out for dinner.

Denise sat at the kitchen table as Drake slid a bottle of Coors across the table after

he used Josh's Oprah bottle opener to take the cap off.

"Thanks. I didn't think you'd give me a beer."

Drake smiled, "It'll relax you."

That sounded like something he would have said to a girl on a date to try and loosen

her up for second base action, but this was a whole different matter entirely—it was all

so new to him that he needed to be relaxed himself.

"I have papers in my bag."

"I don't need to see any papers. I'll look at them later if you want me to though." He

quickly added as he joined his sister at the table.

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry? I can order a pizza."

"I don't think I can eat right now. I can't get over you."

Denise wanted to stand up and like a blind person would and put her hands on her

brother's face, but she didn't want to make her or the situation be uncomfortable so

she refrained.

"Too good looking?"

Denise laughed, "You're very modest! But I would say the same thing if I was feeling

right with myself."

"There's no need to be nervous, Denise."

She put her hand on top of Drake's, "It's hard, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I ran away from home to see you. My mom thinks I'm still in New York state. I don't

want to get into this right now. I'd rather know more about you. If that's all right, Drake?"

"That's more than all right. You wouldn't mind if I ordered a pizza?"

"No, not at all."

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm sure."

"I'll save you a slice just incase you do."

"That's sweet of you—may I use the bathroom?"

"Of course. There's one through those side doors and on your left."

"Don't think I'm bailing…I'm leaving my bag here."

"I wouldn't think that."

It was natural just like the act of breathing. Drake was grateful to have the past come

back to him and a good part of the past at that. The part he never knew existed until a

few short minutes ago.

He was a twin and it was one of the best surprises of his life ever. It explained so

much.

The weird feelings he would sometimes experience, especially the resent ones. Twins

always had their own intuition—that's what his body was trying to tell his mind. Drake

Parker was a twin.

And she certainly didn't look like the kind of sister that would put glue on the kitchen

chairs, sabotage his and Josh's contest entry salsa, or blast him with paintballs.

She was _Real. _

Drake couldn't wait to find everything and more about Denise. She was

his equal.

Denise looked at herself in the medicine cabinet mirror as she washed her hands with

green apple scented liquid soap.

She let out a long sigh, but it wasn't one of total relief. But a big hurdle was jumped

today. She met her brother. It was a good thing he thought her to be someone

else at first because if he didn't come out of the house to prevent his girlfriend from

leaving she would have been gone. Denise was so glad that she and Drake finally met

each other.

He was so beautiful and funny. They were going to get along swimmingly with each

other she could tell.

She left her purse on the kitchen table so she wasn't able to freshen up her lip-gloss

and face powder. Denise always took pride in her appearance and liked looking her

best.

She was apprehensive about drying her hands on the powder blue towel that was on a

gold tone ring hook above the sink. Denise Roberts only wanted one thing out of this

whole trip. Which was to meet and get to know her brother Drake Parker.

_No one else mattered._

_Author's Note: To be continued…_


	7. Familiar Lines Part Three

**Chapter 7**

**Familiar Lines **

**Part Three**

**Two hours later**

Denise was quiet as she rested her head against the passenger side window. The last

time she had been in a Trans Am it was in the backseat and when she wouldn't give her

date the stereotypical beer guzzling dumb jock what he wanted he called her a "fucking

tease" and kicked her out of the car making her walk home in the rain. Despite that

experience she still loved the car. That's not why she was quiet. It was creeping at a

snail's pace before due to her own trepidation and now it was moving way too fast. She

was beginning to wonder if her so-called confidence was just a sham and not just

because of finding and meeting her twin brother.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked as he thought of ending his thought with the word "Sis". If

ever there were a reason to let his sentimental side out this would be it.

"Fine, Drake."

"I couldn't let you stay in that terrible motel a minute longer. It was gross."

"But you don't understand."

Denise was surprised that words just spilled out of her.

"What, Denise?"

"As I told you before, I ran away. As much as _my mom_ annoys me—The small part of

me that feels concern for her—I should go back home. Yet, I don't want to—because I

do want to get to know you more—and we're crammed in a lot in two hours. But I

CAN'T stay at your house. You cannot hide me as if I'd fit into your pocket."

Drake pulled into a rest area because he had this feeling and it was the first time

having one of those special twin bonds with Denise actually present and not a weird

feeling that he had to shake off because people would find him crazy if he admitted

such.

_(Except Audrey—my mom?)_

Drake put his hands on nine and three o'clock positions on the steering

wheel.

"We'll find a way."

She didn't know if he was really optimistic or if he was just stalling for time, bullshitting

in a good meaning way, as he went along.

"How?"

"You said your friend Leticia…."

"I think she's about to be my ex-friend."

"might tell your mom(?) about where you are?"

"I think so, Drake. All she had to do was mail little postcards and keep her damn mouth

shut. And _I should go home._ Yet, I don't want to leave you."

She didn't want to appear desperate.

"You needn't worry about that."

"I still can't stay at your house."

"I have an idea. I can sneak you in---"

"You don't listen, do you, Drake?"

"Trust me, Denise. You can stay in my room. And then in the morning, we'll work on

finding you a place to stay."

"What about going home?"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you are home?"

"I have to tell my mother the truth eventually."

"Of course."

"Drake—uh forget it."

"You don't have to be afraid to talk to me, Sis."

Denise smiled and that's when Drake knew that would be an okay thing to say.

"It's just," she ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted to take the world's longest

shower, "if the truth gets out there…see I only want to tell my mom that I'm alive and well

and in the flesh, but not about you and I. Not because I'm ashamed of you, Drake. I'm

not. But the moment, because we aren't eighteen yet, the moment _THEY_ find out about

it, it doesn't become about you or I anymore. It becomes about _THEM_ and their

choices that made all of this possible. In all honesty, brother, it's none of their damn

fucking business."

She sighed heavily and was glad that she wasn't crying.

Drake cupped his palm on her knee. "I never gave that much thought about everyone

finding out."

"And what about school? Not that I love it. I fricking hate it. I just go there to socialize."

"Me too. You know what," Drake turned the key in the ignition, "Let's not worry about this

stuff, okay? You trust me and I trust you. Let's grab something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Are you paying?"

"Of course. How about some pie?"

"Do you know a place that makes a good blueberry?"

"Sure do. It's the helicopter diner…and you don't have to worry about being seen there,

it's mostly an old person's hang out. My Grandmother used to take me there all the time

before she passed away."

_(Our Grandmother.)_

"I'm sorry, Drake."

"You'd have loved her Denise. She gave me her Frank Sinatra records."

Denise liked looking at Drake's profile and then seeing the feminine version of her own

face in the reflection of the passenger's side window glass.

They were familiar lines and now after all this time finally connected.

Apart from the blueberry pie, stories about bobbysoxer Grandma's, and bonding in an

empty house over pizza and beer, only one thing remained.

For it was a question. That deep down Denise knew that Drake also carried within

himself.

How long could they exist as brother and sister without anyone else

knowing about it?

How long was it going to be before it would become ALL_ ABOUT THEM?_


	8. Baby Mine

**Chapter 8**

**Baby Mine**

**Sometime in 1986**

Stupid fucking kids. One was worse. Two? How in the heck was he going to afford

supporting two little brats?

His wife was supposed to be on the pill. How in the Hell could this happen?

It was two forty-five in the morning and they were both screaming their little heads off.

One of them was going to have to go. The girl. They were about as useless as the

parades that preceded holiday football bowl games. At least the boy

could help out with chores the minute he was able to walk and talk.

Dennis Parker was about to put the pillows over his face and the covers over his head

to muff out that incessant whining—but something needed to be done.

Why didn't she get rid of one?

Jesus Christ. That wailing sound was so annoying and even worse amplified by two.

There was an old saying his Grandfather told him that children should be seen and NOT

heard.

One of them had to go.

Audrey Parker hated to admit especially as she was a teenager in the midst of the

1970's feminist movement. But it really was all about being a mother. She quit her job

as a paralegal for a small San Diego law firm. Audrey didn't want to be the type of

mother who went to work soon after the twins were born. She wanted to be there for

Drake and Denise.

Her two perfect little angels.

Well they weren't being perfect at the moment. They were fed and had their diapers

changed, but they were still restless.

"Drake," He always did like being rocked in the antique rocking chair that Audrey found

at flea market for only twenty dollars. Dennis said he would refinish it, but he never did.

"Ssh. It'll be okay. Do you want to go back in the crib with your sister?"

"Can't YOU SHUT THEM UP?"

"Dennis," Audrey was afraid that one day he would start physically beat her or the kid's

at any minute, "Don't yell. It's not good for them to hear raised voices."

"Please. They have no problem screaming!"

_They're three and a half months old, you moron! _

_Don't you hit them!_

"They're babies." Audrey said in the softest voice possible.

"I have work in five hours…but you don't seem to care about that, since you quit your

job…now we hardly have any money. All because of these mistakes."

"Dennis, you don't mean that."

"Audrey, don't tell me what I mean. I have news for you. We are giving up one of these

brats up for adoption." He realized he lied about it making it seem like his wife was

going to have a choice in the matter over which infant would be going.

The babies were starting to calm down. She briefly wondered if they could sense the

kind of man that there father was. Dennis Parker didn't start out like this.

They met when they were in college. He dropped out in his junior year because he

didn't want to waste any more time in getting a useless degree when he could get a job

at one of the local auto dealerships.

Then as the years went by, Dennis Parker was filling up with rage. He didn't hit them.

He used to be that happy guy who would buy a round of drinks for all his friends at a

party, but once the realities of daily-married-life set in he was becoming a man full of

resentment who hated the responsibilities of being grown up. The verbal abuse was

getting too much to bear.

Audrey didn't want to give up either of her babies. She loved them both so much, but

one of them deserved to have a life free of Dennis Parker and a real chance of having a

real father. And it would be easier to raise one child and maybe it would stop the

chance of Dennis snapping.

The choice was clear. There was no external crying or shouting she didn't want to set

him off, but it was tearing her up on the inside.

"Okay, but let me talk to one someone at my old firm."

"Fine. Now that these brats cost me a full eight hours sleep. I'm going to sleep on the

sofa."

She wound up the zoo animals mobile and the tune of "Rockabye Baby" started to play.

Brother and Sister with their tiny heads next to each other.

"I love you, Drake and Denise. Please know that everything I am doing, I am doing so

because I love the both of you."

It would be the worst mistake of Audrey Parker's life when all she wanted was to give

her daughter a fair chance.


	9. Since When?

**Chapter 9**

**Since When?**

**Nichols-Parker house **

**1 hour later after Chapter 7**

This was so typical of Drake. He was hogging the shower again, like he always did. He

_knew_ that Josh always liked to take a few showers a day. Also Josh had to go to the

Premiere to get his picture taken for the new I.D. badges since he was sick in the bed

when the original pictures were taken much to Helen's chagrin of having to reschedule.

Thank god it wasn't just him but Crazy Steve and new girl Melody that had to get their

photos taken as well.

"Dr—ake, come on!" Josh pounded on the bathroom door.

There were days when he'd give you the money he earned from the dream come true of

playing with rock band Zero Gravity because Josh repurchased the red Fender Strat

that he broke and went through the trouble of trying to get backstage to get Devon

Malone to autograph it where his brother was all grateful and then there were days

when he like this when he monopolized the bathroom.

Their mother spent less time in the shower than Drake did.

"Drake! You better just be showering in there!"

Josh paced in a little circle around the door getting more anxious by the minute. He

couldn't be late for the rescheduled picture day. Helen would have his rump for

breakfast if Crazy Steve made it but he didn't.

Sometimes Drake Parker could be the most ignorant brother on the planet.

"Screw you. I'm coming in!"

Josh decided the best revenge was going to be to take a piss and then flush the toilet

while the shower was running.

It would serve Drake right.

After all the only reason he'd be showering not counting band concerts nights was so he

could try and get into the panties of some young, hot, but incredibly shallow girl. Josh

had no time for such nonsense besides if you are going to fantasize in the shower

better it be Oprah than some self-proclaimed hot tart in algebra II.

It's not like Drake was going to settle down with any one whose number was in his little

black book.

"Drake, what is your problem, man?"

There was absolutely no reaction when he flushed the toilet.

That was not like Drake at all. He usually would call him a name that began with the

letter 'f' and throw a bar of soap over the curtain to whack him for flushing the toilet while

he was in the shower.

"I have to go the Premiere, Drake! Stop using up all of the hot water!" Josh went up to

the curtain ready to pull it.

Drake felt an inner peace wash over him as he parked his car in the driveway after

coming back from the store. The beige Jetta was in the garage so that meant Josh was

home.

He hoped that he and Denise were getting along. Josh's confidence improved as the

years went on and Drake felt he had some hand in it. That his self-assurance was

rubbing off on his step—no—It might have taken awhile like it did to accept Walter, but

Josh was his brother now pure and simple.

There were no steps about it.

Drake was certain that Josh was probably trying to get Denise to watch one his Oprah

tapes.

The little box with the shiny ruby red paper and miniature silver bow with the curly tails fit

in the palm of Drake's hand, he said he was going to his band mates house to pick up

a guitar tab book and he did, but when he drove past Rutherford's department store he

felt compelled to go in.

It took a lot of courage for Denise to make herself known to Drake that he wanted to buy

her something special, so that she would be more at ease about the situation. He put

the box in his side jeans pocket.

Just as Drake was at the front door the cell phone in his brown track jacket with the

vertical yellow stripe on the right sleeve rang. He thought it was ironic that he did not

cave in and get a ring tone. It might have been because everyone had one and Drake

Parker wanted to be an original.

It was Brittany from history class. For the first time in his life Drake did not want to

answer a call from a girl.

"Hello, I'm home," Drake casually announced letting the phone call go

Unanswered, "Denise, Josh…."

No answer here either. They must be upstairs.

Drake went upstairs to find Denise gently knocking on the door of the locked guest

room that was across from his parent's bedroom.

"Josh, come out. It's okay."

_They didn't fight already?_

"Hey."

"Hi, Drake. Did you get your guitar tab book?"

"Yeah. Why did Josh lock himself in the guest room?"

"He thought it was you in the shower instead of me and he kind of saw things." Denise

giggled. He certainly wasn't the first man to see her naked.

She had a soft spot for shy.

Drake let out a laugh that was so typical Josh. Things like this could only happen to his

brother.

"J-Josh, open the door," Drake said, "I bet his face turned bright red."

"Why would he lock himself in the guest room though?"

"Because there are moments when he acts extra Josh-ish."

So much for Drake's confidence rubbing off on his brother.

"I'm so-rry," Josh said to Denise with his head down.

Was this guy for real?

"It's okay, Josh. Weren't you grumbling about having to go to the Premiere?"

Whatever that was.

That perked him right up like a horse out of the starting gate.

"OH NO!" He looked at his watch, "I'm LATE! HELEN IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Josh sped past Drake and Denise who burst out laughing.

"Is he for real?" Denise questioned. He forgot to take his shower. Wasn't that what he

wanted to do in the first place?

"Yeah, he is."

"Drake," she yawned, "I hope you don't find it rude, but I'm tired. I'd like to rest for

awhile." They walked to his and Josh's bedroom.

He noticed her lilac checkered sleeping pants. Although he wished she wore a sweater

to bed with her black tank top with a little bunny appliqué on the tip of the v-neck.

"You're not rude. Sure."

"I like that bed." She pointed to the top bunk. This was an awesome room.

"That's mine."

"We seem to have a lot in common."

"I should get you a cleaner blanket."

"No. You don't have to go through any trouble."

"You aren't any trouble."

When Drake got Denise settled for her short nap. He quietly took the box from

Rutherford's out of his jeans pocket and slipped it in the open side pocket of her purse.

He took his Walkman off his dresser and quietly left the room.

Denise was home.

Drake sat on the back porch still deciding whether or not to call Brittany back when

Josh came home forty minutes later.

"Drake."

"Josh." He turned the radio off.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who is Denise? She looks just like you! Never mind that I feel so embarrassed that I

saw her naked. I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was your twin. How

messed up is that?"

"Denise _is_ my sister."

"Since when?"

"Since 1986." Duh.

"And I'm just finding this out now!"

"Relax, Pacey. I just found out myself."

Their conversation was cut short when they saw their parents drive up to the garage.

"I don't have to tell you to keep your mouth shut, do I?"

"Why would you not—"

"Shut up!"

"Hi, boys." Audrey came up the back stairs with several shopping bags.

"Hi, mom." They both said

"Josh!" Walter called out to his son. He needed help carrying the new lamps.

Drake continued to stay seated on the steps. Hoping that Josh could keep his mouth

closed.

Denise had wanted to put on the television. The room was too quiet to sleep in. She

stopped in her tracks when she heard footsteps in the hallway didn't sound remotely

like Drake or Josh.

How long could they really keep this up?

Her eyes caught a box sticking out of her purse pocket that wasn't there before.

_He didn't._

Denise softly climbed back into the soft bed with her box and opened it very slowly to

not only savor the moment but to make sure that door did not open unless it was Drake

or Josh.

It was a silver green enameled 'D' initial pin.

The gift card was silver with pearlesque swirls on it.

_Denise,_

_First gift but not the last gift,_

_Much love, Drake_

Her eyes teared up as she pinned on the 'D' to her tank top.

Her brother was the _real_ gift.

"I love you, Drake." Denise whispered into the pillow before falling asleep.


	10. Over His Head

**Chapter 10**

**Over His Head**

**Ninety minutes later**

Drake was doing a good job at fooling people at the dinner table. He only had to deal

with the parental units. At this very second Josh was probably getting yelled at by

Helen at the Premiere over something trivial and Megan called to ask if she could

sleep over her friend's house. Besides no one was going to deny an adolescent boy

second or third helpings so he was able to hide some cornbread squares and one

plastic container of chocolate and vanilla swirl pudding on Josh's chair.

"Drake, you are hungry tonight." Audrey said stirring vanilla creamer in her coffee.

"Yeah. I didn't eat much."

He tried to remember if he put the empty beer bottles in the neighbor's recycling bin

earlier?

"You ate a whole tray of pizza." Walter commented as he himself had big second

helping of the roast Audrey made.

It wasn't difficult to figure out that Walter and Josh shared many personality traits.

"I'm still hungry." That was partly true. If he wasn't worried about Denise and the

situation he could be eating even more than he was.

He just wanted to bring her up some dinner.

There should have been a grand plan brewing in his brain, but the truth was that Drake

Parker was not thinking of the whole picture. They were just teenagers trying to do

their best. He wouldn't violate his sister's trust in him and say to his mom at the dinner

table, "Hey, you know the baby girl—MY TWIN sister that you gave up for adoption is

upstairs taking a nap in my bed?"

Because Denise was right about the fact, regarding the adults wanting to make the

situation all about themselves and _their _life choices.

Would Audrey fight for her daughter? Would Denise's adoptive mother fight even

harder? Does Walter even know about this? Drake did not want to find out.

The only thing that mattered was waiting for Mom and Dad to get wrapped up in their

mundane conversations about the electric bill and to call the plumber because the

kitchen sink was acting up again. Then Walter would go to the TV following the

traditional male gender role and Audrey would clean up.

Sometimes, he, Josh, and Megan had to help out with the dishes, but tonight was the

only night that counted and it gave Drake the perfect opportunity to sneak the food and

a can of Mocha Cola upstairs. He opened the door quietly to find his sister sleeping

soundly. It probably was her first good sleep in ages. The jewelry box was open on the

floor. It was empty which made Drake smile. Denise probably opened it up in bed and

it fell when she tossed and turned.

He realized he forgot a spoon for the pudding and was on his way to get one from the

kitchen when Josh was about to enter.

"Be quiet, Josh, Denise is sleeping." Drake whispered who left without even enquiring

about how the picture session went for his new work I.D. badge.

'He's in over his head' was the first thought Josh had. He didn't even get to rant about

Helen chewing him out over his tardiness. Was this how it was going to be?

"You have no idea what you're doing, brother." Josh whispered aloud as he threw

himself on his bed.

"H-hey," Denise stretched and rubbed her eyes awake, "Hi, Josh."

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I have to use the little girl's room. No one else is upstairs?"

"No."

"Hey, Denise, did Josh wake you up?" Drake said, holding a white plastic spoon from

a fast food take out place it was the only thing he could grab in a hurry without Audrey

seeing him.

_No, I did not wake your sister up!_

"No, Drake. I woke myself up. Is the coast clear? I need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah. They're both downstairs."

She climbed down the ladder.

"I brought you some food."

Corn bread, pudding, and a can of soda, it was a feast not made for royalty, but it was

the _best _that Drake could do at the moment.

"Thank you."

"I can get you some more later when my Mom's done in the kitchen."

"This is fine. Thank you for the pin Drake, I love it." She kissed him on the cheek.

Josh didn't know if he should say anything or if he should keep his mouth shut. He

didn't know why he didn't listen to his gut instincts.

"You are in way over your head, Drake."

"What is that supposed to mean, Josh?" Of course the raised eyebrow and voice

came with that.

"Nothing---"

"You wouldn't have said it, if it meant nothing. God forbid we have to get dressed in the

bathroom—I thought you were supposed to be the compassionate one?"

_Boy, was he clueless._

Denise came back and felt like they had just stopped talking. They had to be talking

about her. No. Josh was talking about her. Drake was defending her.

"Did I walk in on something?" She couldn't help but ask anyway.

"No," Drake went to get his red Fender that was against the wall, "Everything is fine."

Josh smiled as he took a book out of his knapsack, but Denise could tell it wasn't

sincere.

She wasn't really hungry, but Drake went through the trouble of bringing her up some

food that the least she could do was eat something. The pudding would just slide

down.

"Thanks again, Drake."

"No problem."

There was no doubt about it as evening fell over San Diego that no matter how well

meaning he was, Drake Parker was in all over his head.


	11. The Instant Messenger Rant

**Chapter 11**

**The Instant Messenger Rant**

**A few days later**

Megan never had a mood like this. It felt like her whole body was changing. She

wondered if she was starting puberty early? Audrey had not given her "the talk" yet, but

that was okay by her, because she found out where babies came from at six years old

when she read it in the World Book encyclopedia.

She usually would start her homework early, but today she didn't feel like it. She flung

her knapsack across the room where it landed by her closet door. Why was it bothering

her? She took off her pink sweater and put it over her desk chair. The young girl was

about to sit down when she noticed the family photo on her dresser. The happy family

who went to Belmont Park for their first outing as the Nichols-Parker unit where Josh

got sick after riding the Giant Dipper and Drake must have left the place with twenty

girl's phone numbers. She was even happy then even though she'd rather have gone to

Legoland California.

She took the picture off her dresser and stuck it face down in her last dresser drawer.

Didn't he re—She wiped a tear from her left eye and wondered where did it come

from? She never cried.

Megan Parker didn't want to cry and she wasn't about to let her emotions win. She sat

down at her desk to open up her computer. Her friend Jessica who she used to go to

school with moved to Denver, Colorado when her father got a job there. She missed

having a real friend at school. Most of the girls in her class were either snobs or wanna-

be adults. No one that questioned life's ponderables like she did.

**Jessica05: Are you okay, Megan? You haven't been online in awhile.**

**MP3Player: Hi, Jessica. You're online early. You'll never guess what. **

**Jessica05: I didn't have school today. What is it? What have the Boobs done **

**now?**

**MP3Player: Drake has a twin sister! Which means, I have a sister. sighs A sister **

**that I knew nothing about. They're stupidly hiding her from Mom and Dad while **

**trying to find her a place to stay. I don't like her; she rubs me the wrong way.**

**Jessica05: So, you aren't going to tell your parents about this?**

**MP3Player: I don't want to hurt my Mom. And I don't think Dad knows about **

**this. And it's always best to let this explode in their faces.**

**I could make her wake up in Cuba tomorrow if I really, really wanted to, but **

**she's not worth the trouble. She dresses like a skank and wears way too much **

**eyeliner.**

**Jessica05: I'm sorry that you are going through this, Megan. Hugs. **

**Did Drake know about this all along or did he just find out?**

**MP3Player: He found out when she came to the house. Thanks for the hugs. I **

**really don't want to talk about Drake right now. **

**He's beginning to be not worth the trouble either. I think Josh is getting **

**annoyed over the whole situation too. How long can she stay upstairs? I think **

**she goes out when Mom and Dad aren't home, but she's basically living a **

**terrible existence. I'm sorry for rambling, Jessica, I just HATE her. **

**Jessica05: You're entitled to rant. I would too.**

**MP3Player: Thanks. Onto other topics, I ordered some new gadgets yesterday. **

**I purchased a new tape recorder and a remote control for the blinds in my room **

**so I can put them on a timer. I hate to cut this short, but I hear noises outside **

**my room, Jessica. I'll talk to you later. Bye.**

**Jessica05: See you later, Megan.**

Josh opened up the door.

"Excuse me, Josh. How about knocking?"

"Sorry. I need a blue marker mine ran out of ink."

"Fine. Take one and then go away."

She was about to do something she rarely did. Take a nap. She just wanted to wrap

herself in her blankets and never come out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You got your marker now leave me alone."

"Are you upset over our visitor?"

Megan took her remote control off the end table and opened the door.

"You have until three or I'll find ways to make your life uncomfortable."

Josh could tell that she wasn't going to do anything this time, but it was still best to leave

her alone.

"Okay. You can talk to me anytime, Megan."

"Yeah." As soon as he was in doorway she pressed the button that closed the door.

Megan hasn't taken a nap since she was pre-school age. Unless she was sick she

saved her slumber for bedtime.

The covers were warm which she needed because her body started to shiver and it

was sixty-five degrees outside.

_Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?_

_YES!_

Megan Parker did not want to cry, but she was going to let her emotions betray her, just

this once.

_Damn him._


End file.
